Fowls And Foxes
by kame43
Summary: When Naruto is being chased by some villagers, he and Hinata find a strange lab. follow there story where Naruto has the Blood of the Torchic line. NaruHina/ NaruHarem. lime in later chapters. Sasuke/ Sakura Bashing. Minor Sasuke Fangirl Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Fowls and Foxes: The Lab

A boy walked into shop, looking up at all the merchandise. As he looked up at a tomato, the shop's owner walked up to the boy.

"Scram, Demon!" He said, with a broom in hand. When the boy looked up at him in confusion, the shop owner started hitting the boy with the broom. The boy ran out, the shopkeeper close behind him. Nearby, some drunken Chuunin were walking down the street, when the boy sped by.

"Hey look," one of them said. "It's that demon brat, Naruto." he hiccupped, and smashed his sake bottle on a nearby post. They ran after Naruto. The other ones did said action. Naruto ran down an alleyway, hoping to escape the shopkeeper and then 3 drunken people with smashed bottles. He made another sharp turn around a small passage, and there was a vent into a building. it looked abandoned. Looking behind and seeing the shopkeeper turning the corner, he crawled into the vent, hoping for safety. Inside he was awed. There was an elaborate lab inside. He looked up at a machine, and curiously, pushed a button. Naruto was lifted into the air by his floppy blond mop that you could call hair. The claw that picked him up put him in a glowing clear tube. Naruto was struggling, but when he was put in the machine, he stopped struggling, giving up. A mask was hooked up to his mouth, and the machine filled up with a red liquid.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo Xo

Hinata Hyuuga saw somebody run by. By his floppy blond hair, she could tell it was her crush, Naruto. Then, some drunken Ninja pushed her out of the way, making her 7 year old body fall to the ground. Against her better will, she decided to follow Naruto and the shinobi down the alleyway they went. The young hyuuga saw the 3 Chuunin walked out of the alleyway, too drunk to see anything. They passed out. There was a shopkeeper also, but he gave up later. As the shopkeeper walked out of the alley way, Hinata did some handsigns.

"**Byakugan!"** She said, searching around for Naruto. She saw him the lab. She crawled into the vent that Naruto crawled into earlier. She crawled out of the vent, and her Pale Lavender eyes saw Naruto in the tube. The claw saw her as well, and picked her up. Hinata screamed. The same thing that happened to Naruto happened to Hinata, except the tube filled up with green liquid.

In the Mindscape of Naruto's.

Naruto woke up in a sewer system. He sighed.

"They put me in a sewer this time?" He wondered. He decided to find a way out. He walked down the path a little while, until he found a huge cage. Inside was a girl. It looked like she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, running up beside her.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked out between sobs,

"Sorry about what?" Naruto replied, worried.

"I was the one…. Tha-that caused you all this pain. This… suffering."

"What is your name? And why are you in the sewers?"

The girl thought about it for a moment, until she answered. "I am the Kyuubi….. And I'm inside you."

Since Naruto was hugging Kyuubi at the time, his jaw gaped. "You mean the Demon Fox that attacked Konoha seven years ago?" Kyuubi nodded. Thought after thought were rushing through Naruto's mind, until someone spoke behind them.

"Hey, I'm here too….."

Naruto and Kyuubi looked, and saw a strange creature. It was a bipedal bird thing. It had feathered legs that were red and turned yellow as it hit the feet. It had talons as hands, and had pale teal feathers that looked like hair. There was also 'V' shaped horns on its red head.

"…..what are you?" Naruto asked.

"My Name is Blaziken." He said in a monotone voice. "What's happening right now is that my DNA is being fused with yours. Very long ago, there was somebody named Ben Oak. Ben was a professer that studied Creatures like me. I'm a Pokémon. There was over 600 Pokémon discovered at the time. I am a fire and fighting type. So that means you will have the traits of a Fire and fighting types, and also you are able to use Fire type jutsu. You will also be a Taijutsu Prodigy."

Kyuubi looked up. "But does that me-mean that Naruto's DNA will be completely changed?"

"Bingo." Blaziken said with a blank expression. Naruto was still rubbing Kyuubi's back, but then realized something. He was not rubbing cloth, but bare skin, meaning that Kyuubi was naked.

"AAAAAH, KYUUBI-CHAN," he yelled. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" Kyuubi laughed, while Blaziken chuckled.

"I guess I never got any clothing." She said, finally done laughing.

"But anyways, you're going to school tomorrow, right?" Blaziken asked.

"Um, ya. It's my first day. "Naruto responded.

"I guess I'm going to teach you a Pokémon 'Jutsu'." Blaziken breathed in, and when he breathed out, small burning wood came out. "This is a move called Ember."

"Whoa!" Naruto said. "That's cool." So Blaziken explained the basics of the fire type moves, and all night, Naruto worked on Ember. Little did Naruto know, that the Saidaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, found Naruto and Hinata, and took them to the Hospital.

**AN: Whoa! That's my longest Chapter yet! This is a challenge fic for AklyUchiha's Challenge. remember, R&R.**


	2. First Academy Days

Fowls and Foxes: First Academy Day.

Naruto was stirred awake by Kyuubi's voice in his head.

"Wake up, Naruto." She said sweetly. Naruto turned over.

"It's the swimming pool…. Full of ramen….." he mumbled. Blaziken grunted.

"Does he always dream like this?" The bipedal bird asked.

"Pretty much." Kyuubi responded. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage walked into the hospital room, and smiled when he slowly woke up. In the brighter light, Sarutobi realized the noticeable changes in Naruto's body. The boy had orange tinted skin, and his lips had a yellow tint to them. He also had a brighter orange feather on his head. It was sticking out of his hair which had orange tips.

"Hey Jiji." Naruto mumbled. He slowly got up, but grunted when a sharp pain went thru him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hiruzen said. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, well Kyuubi-Chan and Blaziken-Neesan gave me special powers and now I'm part Pokémon and also I have Kyuubi-Chan inside me!" he said fast.

Now, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the third Hokage, AKA the god of shinobi, but even he, one of the strongest men in the world, could not comprehend the fast speaking of this excited seven year old child. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes turned yellow with blue pupils. Naruto spoke in a deep voice.

"My name is Blaziken, and I'm Naruto's new tenant." Blaziken said. Blaziken gave the same explanation to Hiruzen as he did to Naruto the previous night. After the explanation, Naruto's eyes turned back into cerulean blue.

"Blaziken-Neesan!" Naruto whined "Why did you take over my body?"

"Because you could not explain what I told you last night in the proper way." Blaziken simply responded. Naruto shrugged, before a nurse came in.

"Ok _Naruto_," She said, putting venom on his name. "You can leave now." Naruto simply nodded, and got up to leave. He and Hiruzen started talking on the way out the door.

"Hey Naruto-Kun," The old Hokage said. "Why don't we go get some Ramen?"

"Yaaaaa!" Naruto screamed "Ramen!" He ran off to his favourite ramen stand.

Meanwhile, in Hinata's Hospital room…

Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, bearer of the Byakugan (White eye), was scared. Yes, he was scared. He was scared because one, his daughter, Hinata, genetics was confused with an unknown creature, and two, his youngest daughter, Hinabi, was stronger than Hinata, the clan heir. As he ran into his daughter's room, he found that Hinata's skin was green, and she had a black triangle in the center of her now yellow eyes.

"Hello Hiashi-Tou-Sama." Hinata Mumbled. Hinata also had a new Pokémon tenant, a Pokémon named Sceptile. She herself had learned a move also, called Bullet Seed. As Hinata explained calmly what happened last night, her father was amazed. He then slapped her.

"Hinata, How could you be so stupid?!" Hiashi Asked.

"I'm sorry," Hinata had her face under the thin sheets now. "I needed to save Naruto-kun."

"That blond!?" Hiashi was yelling now. Hinata started crying also. Suddenly, she got up. Hinata breathed in, and when she breathed out, she spoke.

"Bullet Seed!" She whispered, and small seeds started pelting Hiashi hard, catching him by surprise. She then jumped out the window to escape.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nearby, Naruto was eating his 18th bowl of Ramen. Teuchi, The Owner of Icharuka Ramen, was chuckling while Hiruzen was frowning at his empty wallet. When he was done, He left.

"see ya, Jiji, Old man." He was walking back to his apartment, when suddenly, a young girl and her father ran by.

'That was the girl that I ran past last night.' He thought.

"Kid, that girl is part Pokémon like you, go save her." Naruto nodded, and ran after Hinata and Hiashi. Once Hiashi got in range he breathed in.

"Ember!" He yelled. Hiashi looked back, and sparks flew towards him, catching some of his clothing on fire. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, and ran towards his house.

A few seconds later.

Hinata and Naruto arrived at Naruto's apartment, and Naruto carefully opened the door. Hinata looked over the house, and she could tell it was a messy. Naruto carefully sat Hinata down. Hinata was blushing because she was in her crushes house.

"Soooooo…." Naruto said, looking for the girl's name.

"Hi-Hinata." Hinata stuttered.

"Ok. So Hinata, what Pokémon is inside you?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Hinata gasped.

"Scep-Sceptile" Hinata answered.

"Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies." Blaziken recited.

"Oooooh." Naruto said.

"May-Maybe we should get to the aca-academy." Hinata said.

"Ok! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand again, ran out of the door, and as they ran into the streets, they saw Hiashi in pink polka dotted underwear running back to the Hyuuga clan house. They arrived at the Academy.

"Ok, let's get this party started." Naruto said. He Kicked open the door.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI AND HINATA HYUUGA ARE HERE TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata was looking over the classroom. The first person he saw was an Uchiha. He, unlike the other Uchihas she knew, looked friendly. The next was wearing a neck sweater and had black sunglasses on. He was probably an Aubrame. There was also a Civilian girl with pink hair, a Yamanica, a Lazy Nara and his friend, an Akimichi and an Inuzuka. The Inuzuka was the first to speak.

"HA! Like you guys are able to beat me! You guys are ugly losers." Naruto shrugged, and Hinata blushed in shame. The Teacher walked in, and revealed himself to be Iruka Unimo. Class soon started, and Hinata and Naruto sat down beside each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto was bored out of his mind. Right now, Iruka was giving lessons on Konoha's history. Suddenly, Kyuubi's voice rang out in Naruto's head.

"I know that this sucks, but you will never become a shinobi if you don't pass the tests." She cooed.

"aaaaah, but Kyuu-"

"No buts!" Blaziken interjected. "You need to study." Naruto sighed.

"Ok." He whined. Iruka noticed that Naruto suddenly started writing down notes furiously. He smirked.

"You may become a great Shinobi, kid." Blaziken said.

**AN: WOW! This is a long chapter. Over 1000 words without AN! Remember, R&R**.


	3. The Graduation

Fowls and Foxes: Time skips and Teams.

After the Academy was done, Naruto was having a heated conversation with Blaziken and Kyuubi.

"I told you, you're going to do your homework."

"But Kyuu-Chan, I don't want to. You could just train me to do really awesome Jutsu."

"Kid, as much as I hate to admit it, you have to learn to use Chakra _and _Aura." Blaziken interjected. "We can't cause suspicion that I'm inside you." He smirked. "And besides, you cannot use chakra if you can't control it, right?"

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Okay Blaze-Tou-san, I will work on chakra control." Blaziken grunted in reply.

As Naruto walked home, he saw Hinata and branch house Hyuuga. Naruto smiled.  
"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled, running towards the two Hyuuga. "How are you?!" Hinata was blushing.

"Hinata, talk." Sceptile, Hinata's tenant, said to Hinata.

"H-Hi Na-Naruto –Ku-Kun." She Stuttered. Naruto leaned against a nearby wall.

"You know, you really need to stop stuttering." He responded casually.

"Sorr-sorry." She responded.

"Kit, c'mon, we have to go. The branch house Hyuuga is looking at us oddly." Kyuubi interjected.

"Okay, Kyuu-Chan." Naruto nodded, turning to Hinata. "I have to go Hinata, bye." He ran off towards the Academy student Training Grounds. When he arrived he saw a girl. She had brown hair tied into two buns, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink Japanese styled shirt, and blue shinobi pants.

'Sh-she beautiful….." Naruto mumbled barely audible. The girl's ear twitched and she turned around.

Tenten's POV

As I was Training, I heard footsteps behind me. I decided to ignore them, but they kept coming closer. When they entered the training grounds, my peripheral vision looked at him. He looked around 6 or seven, but that was the only normal part about him. He had orange skin, cerulean blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He also had an orange feather coming out of his blond hair.

He was staring at me, and I felt uncomfortable. When I heard a barely audible whisper of "she's beautiful," I blushed.

Third POV

Naruto saw Tenten blush. He blushed as well. When Tenten stopped blushing, she started walking towards Naruto. Naruto grinned cheekily.

"This is the academy student training, grounds, you know." Tenten scolded Naruto.

"Today was my first day!" Naruto said, pointing at his chest with his thumb.

"Is that so?" Tenten asked.

"Yep! Today I've come to train Chakra control." Tenten felt Nostalgic when she was young and first entered the academy. She grinned.

"I guess I'll help you then." Tenten said. Naruto's face lit up.

"Really?!" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded. "Alright Tenten-Sensei!"

Seven Years Later.

A 13 year old Naruto walked into the academy for the graduation exam. He remembered all the training he got from Kyuubi, Blaziken, and Tenten. He now had a muscular build. He was wearing a black sweat shirt, with fox on the front. He had a custom made vest with a Blaziken on the back. He also was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants, and goggles. He walked into the classroom, and sat beside Hinata. Lately, Naruto and Hinata's relationship has escalated. Naruto was smart, but was still too thick skulled to see Hinata's feelings for him. They were very good friends though.

Iruka, the academy teacher, walked into the room.

"Okay kids, today is a very special day." Iruka said. "Today is the day you get tested if you can become Shinobi of the Hidden Leave. Today you will….." Iruka continued his try you're best to graduate speech. As Iruka spoke, Naruto leaned over to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan," Naruto whispered. "We got this."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. We do have this." She whispered back. Naruto grinned as Iruka finished and handed the written tests out.

At the front of the classroom, Mizuki grinned as he casted a Genjutsu on Naruto's paper.

"Finally, everything's coming into place." He whispered. "Very soon, Orochimaru-Sama, very soon….."

"Naruto," Kyuubi said inside "There's a Genjutsu on your Paper. You may want to break it." Naruto nodded. He put his hands together in a ram seal.

"Kai!" He said, making the Genjutsu fade away, revealing the real questions. He blinked, and laughed out loud. Iruka looked at him oddly.

"Naruto, what's so funny?" he asked in a demanding tone. Everyone in the class was sweat dropping.

"Ahaha….These questions are so easy. Any Ninja that could pass these would be mediocre at best." He laughed again. "I hope the next tests are harder." He then scribbled down the answers in a matter of seconds. Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"That was fast." She whispered.

"I'm good with tests." He responded simply. After a half an hour, Iruka looked at the clock.

"Okay everyone, time's up." He told the class. "The next test will take place outside. First, we will have a Kunai and Shuriken test, and then a one on one battle between classmates." Naruto grinned at this.

"Good, I have not had a good battle since that one time with Tenten-Sensei…"

*Flashback Time*

"Naruto-Kun," A newly made Genin Tenten said. "Today is the final day I can teach you, as I just became Genin, and Shinobi laws state that a Shinobi cannot teach any Non-Shinobi in Ninja arts, except if you have permission from you're Kage."

"Aww, But Tenten-Sensei, who will teach me?" Naruto complained.

"I don't know, but you should think of something." Tenten said, before grinning. "It's time for your final test. We will do something that no person have succeeded in doing…"

"What is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We will take Anko Mitarashi's Dango!"

*Flashback end*

Blaziken let out a throaty chuckle. "I remember that, you couldn't feel your legs for a week, you ran so fast."

Naruto shuddered. "Yeah, it was worse than that one time you made me kick logs for a day to practice double kick." A few minutes later, they arrived in the Academy's training ground. Iruka started calling names. Shino was first, starting off good with an eight out of ten. Choji Akimichi did well with a seven out of ten, followed by Sakura Haruno, who barely passed with five out of ten. Shikamaru Nara got Six, a passing mark. Kiba Inuzuka got Seven out of Ten. Hinata got a Stunning 8 with her Byakugan. Ino Yamanaka just passed with five as well. Iruka called the next name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He sighed. Many Fan girl shrieks later, Sasuke flaunted up to the throwing course. He took his position. He threw his Kunai, with nine out of ten.

"Humph, Beat that, Dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto as he walked away from the throwing field. Naruto sighed, and turned to Iruka. "Iruka-Sensei, am I able to move the targets where ever I want?" Naruto asked. Iruka shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" He responded. Naruto moved the targets behind multiple trees. He inwardly grinned.

"Time to show these shinobi wannabes what it's all about." He said as he jumped into the ait, twisting his body as he threw some Kunai. They hit dead center. He then used the tree walking technique to stick to a tree, throwing more in the center. He finally used Chakra to jump higher, and brought some fire Aura into his last Kunai, shooting it at a tree with the same concept as Flame Burst. It flew into a tree, buzzing right through it like a knife in hot butter. It hit the Target in the bull's eye. He walked over to Iruka.

"So, Iruka-Sensei, how did I do?" He asked simply as the Fan girls shouted for his death, saying that he cheated. Iruka's mouth was agape. He shook it.

"Ten out of ten for one Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with a smirk as they walked to the sparring grounds. "Alright, the first fight will be…"

"Dobe, fight me!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I set up the battles perfectly for the best one on one fight, and-"

"Let 'em, Iruka." Mizuki said with a smirk. "We can see how they fair against each other." Iruka just sighed, and waved his hand, signalling that it's OK.

"Hey, Sasuke, loser is dead last." Naruto said as he walked beside Sasuke.

"Sure thing, Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. They arrived at the Sparring grounds. Sasuke took the Uchiha interceptor fist, and Naruto took The Blaziken Fowl Dance. A shout of "Begin" from Iruka and Sasuke shot forward. Naruto just stood his ground as Sasuke threw a punch at him. Right before it hit, he ducked, before hitting Sasuke's stomach with a claw shaped hand. As Sasuke gasped, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and smashed his face into his knee, before grabbing his feet and spinning Goku style. He let go and Sasuke flew towards a tree. He hit it dead on. Iruka walked over towards Sasuke, and felt his pulse. Seeing that he was alive, he spoke:

"Double win for Naruto, with both ring out and knockout." He said. Mizuki inwardly frowned.

'My plan is failing…..' he thought. As Naruto walked away from the grounds, more fights commenced.

*Later*

"Alright, Naruto, start with a Kawirami (Substitution)" Iruka said. Naruto nodded. A few seconds later, Mizuki's pants were on the floor. One embarrassed Mizuki later and the test was continued.

"Now, do Henge." Naruto turned into Blaziken, which surprised Iruka. He just sighed, and shook his head.

"Okay, now use Bushin." Iruka said as Mizuki disrupted Naruto's chakra flow. What he didn't expect was Naruto to just split into mirror images of himself.

"Congratulation's, Naruto, you pass!" Iruka said. All the Naruto's were jumping around in excitement.

"I'll treat you to Ramen later." Iruka said later. A Yahoo was heard throughout the village.

*That night*

"We have to make a new plan to get the scroll…." Mizuki said to a shadow.

"I guess you will have to steal it yourself." The shadow said as he pushed up his glassed.

"As you wish, Kabuto."

**AN: WHOA! That was a long chapter. R&R.**


End file.
